Can you fix a broken truth?
by Furny
Summary: One mistake can change 3 lives.Gabriella needs to tell Troy something,but is convinced that no one will support her,so she runs from everyone and starts a new life.Troy wants her back but cant find her.Will she let him back in after years without him?R
1. Convincing you to leave

**The Broken Truth.**

"Face it." A blonde spoke harshly to me.

"No! It can't be you're lying." I yelled back through the empty hallway.

"But I'm not, he loves me and he said you're just some girl that he's messing with while he was thinking about how to ask me out." The blonde argued.

The blonde you ask? Not some ordinary dumb blonde she's the ice queen at East High, the ultimate Drama Queen, and _the_ Sharpay Evans… Sadly my confidence was already at an all time low before she came. Why? Well you see I have this boyfriend, and something happened recently and I need to tell him, but I don't know how he will react… Now Sharpay is saying he was just messing with me and doesn't care.

"Do you think he will be happy about this? No he won't… and what will you're mom think? She will be so disappointed. You will want to disappear, but it will be too late. If I were you, I would avoid the whole thing and leave, but I'm not because I'm not the one Troy's messed with." Sharpay spat at me… She had a point I have to admit. My boyfriend, Troy, probably won't like this news, and my mother… she will be disappointed. Maybe it would be best if I just disappeared. You ask how I got to talking to Sharpay about my problem? Well the thing is I was practicing to tell Troy, when she came out of no where and knew my secret.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked smirking.

"You're right Sharpay… No one will want me anymore. I have to leave…" I said like a mindless robot.

"Good girl, now you should probably get your school papers, pack and go live with a relative or something." Sharpay said. Deep down, I knew she was just trying to get rid of me but I agreed with her theories.

I nodded and walk to the principle's office. Since it just so happened to be the last day of school I told him my family was moving over the summer and mom needed me to pick up my records. He trusted me because I have always been a good girl. When I was done there the bell rang and school was out. I saw Troy coming towards me, and I knew this might be the last time we'll see each other, so I put on a smile and pretended nothing was wrong.

"Hey Gabs!" He said.

"Hi Troy." I replied to his cute grin.

"May I walk you home?" He asked.

"You sure may." I giggle softly. Most of the walk was quiet and filled with, 'did you say something?' At my doorstep he stopped and gave me a look of concern.

"Are you alright Gabi?" He asked.

"Yes I am just a bit tired and very glad school's out." I lied.

"Oh ok then… I guess I should be going, I'll call you." Troy said about to walk away but I pulled him back and kissed him passionately.

"Wow." He said.

"Yea wow… I love you." I said. He grinned at me and pulled me into another kiss.

"I love you too." He said. I slipped a note I wrote into his backpack and we finished our kiss.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." He said back walking away.

(Troy's POV)

I walked home today and laid my backpack on the floor of my room. Tomorrow is the first day of summer and I can't wait for my summer with my girl and friends. Speaking of Gabriella… Why was she acting so weird? I lay down and fell asleep. When I woke in the morning I went through my backpack I dropped the day before. I put some locker stuff in my closet and then I ran into a note labeled my name. So I opened it.

_My dearest Troy, _

_I love you so much but I guess you can't see that… Sharpay told me about you were just messing with me. I realize now that you had no reason to even talk to me. I was going to tell you something, but I decided against it because I knew no one would love me anymore… And I bet you're probably think that you can just come over to my house and tickle it out of me, but if you come…I wont be there. I left Troy, I'm leaving and I don't know where I am going. Don't bother coming after me, because I know I mean nothing to you. Sharpay got that through my head. I didn't want to believe her but then I asked myself why you would hang out with me, and I couldn't find one reason. Remember Troy, I love you forever, I guess I'll see you around. _

_With love always, _

_And forever,_

_Gabriella._

No… this can't be real. She wouldn't leave. Then my phone rang and I got up to answer it… the I.D. said, "Montez." I let out a sigh of relief and answered it.

"Hey Gabs." I said.

"Troy this isn't Gabriella… I was wondering if you had any clue where she was." Ms. Montez sounded frantic. Then that means this is all real.

"Hold on I'll be right over." I said grabbing the letter and driving off to the Montez household. When I got there I handed Ms. Montez the note and she started weeping.

"I don't know how Sharpay got it through her head that I was messing with her." I said.

"I hope she'll be alright." Ms. Montez said.

"So you aren't going to go find her?" I asked.

"No… even if I found her I could bring her back. Legally she is an adult because she just turned eighteen." Ms. Montez sighed.

"I wonder what she was going to tell me." I said.

"Why don't you go home… Maybe Gabriella with change her mind." Ms. Montez said.

"Alright." I said heading out the door. And as soon at I got home I did the one thing I havent done since my grandma passed away when I was seven… I wept. I cried all night long… Until the morning did I cease. I put on a good composure because I knew I had to tell the gang. As soon as they saw me and my puffy red eyes and my tear stained face, they knew something was terribly wrong…


	2. Cocosan? Gabimon?

When I woke up in the morning I found myself at a gas station sleeping in the back of my car. Then I remembered I had run away. My destination was my old friend's house in San Diego, I needed someone to talk to. I was only a couple minutes from San Diego, so I started the car and drove there. When I arrived I found a café and sat to eat. I went to a phone book and called her.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hi… Cocosan?" I asked using my nickname for Corrie Sanchet.

"Gabimon!" She exclaimed her nickname for Gabriella Montez.

"Hi… um, I'm in town can I stop by?" I asked.

"Yes! My apartment is on the corner of Wenton Ave. and it is room 144." She told me.

"Thanks! I'll see you soon." I said.

"Bye!" She said and we hung up. Corrie is three years older then me but we were the best of friends. I drove off to her apartment. When I reached the flour she was on I knocked on her door and it opened with Corrie quickly giving me a big hug. When she pulled away I realized something.

"Oh my gosh! You're pregnant!" I yelled to her.

"Yea I know!" She yelled back.

"How long?" I asked.

"Six months and it's a boy." She replied.

"So are you getting married?" I asked.

"No… my fiancé died in a car crash four months ago." She said.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry for bringing it up!" I apologized.

"No it's ok… so what brings you back into town?" Corrie asked.

"Well I have a big secret and I don't think anyone will except me anymore." I said.

"Oh poor girl! Are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"Maybe… but not now." I said.

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

"Well I was planning on going to find a small apartment somewhere near here and getting a small job." I recited my plans to her.

"Gabs, come on… you can live with me." She said.

"What? I can't intrude." I said.

"Gabriella please. Ever since John died, I've been lonely and I have an extra room." She said.

"But… then I would have to tell you my secret." I said.

"Well I will get it out of you eventually." She told me.

"I know." I said.

"So are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Um, I'm… pregnant too." I spilled.

"No way! Not miss good two shoes Gabs!" She exclaimed.

"Yes…" I said.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Troy." I said.

"Is he cute?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her.

"So how far are you?" She asked.

"A little over two and a half months." I said.

"Oh my gosh! Our kids wills be friends!" Corrie exclaimed.

"Yea you're right… if I stick around in Sand Diego, they will be best friends!" I exclaimed too.

"Yay!" She said and we hugged again.

"Do you have any names?" I asked.

"Brent John Sanchet." She told me.

"Baby, say hi to your new friend." I said to the VERY small baby inside me.

"Any names for yours?" Corrie asked.

"I think if it's a girl it will be Ava Marie Montez." I said.

"And if it's a boy?" She asked.

"Aaron Shay Montez." I said.

"I love them!" She said.

"Brent and Ava/Aaron." I said.

"Let's just say yours will be a girl and say Brent and Ava." She said.

"Alright." I said.

"How about in a month we take you in and see if you are having a girl or a boy." Corrie suggested.

"Ok, but for now I need to get a job." I said. She handed me a paper and as I looked through it I found an ad for a café singing down the street. I decided to go and try out. Corrie came with, and she should me the way to the café, but it was only a block down. When I entered I saw that it was a small but cute café with a friendly looking people sitting everywhere.

"I love this little café I come almost every morning." Corrie told me.

"Hey Corrie you're here at a different time today." A waitress behind the counter said.

"Hey Cherry, this is my friend Gabriella and she was thinking about applying for the café singer job." Corrie told her.

"Oh… ok come around you two." She said and let us in the back.

"Can you sing a song you know?" She asked. I thought for a minute and started singing.

"This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new" I sang.

"Oh my God Gabs, I knew you could sing but never that great." Corrie said.

"Yes! You would be perfect for the job. Come get an application." Cherry said.

"Alright." I said following her into an office.

"Mr. James, this is our new singer Gabriella Montez." Cherry said to the boss.

"Really? Sing." He demanded. I sang the same song and he looked stunned.

"You're hired!" He said. I cheered in my head. I filled out an application and they didn't even care that I was a seventeen-year-old pregnant girl. They wanted me to be their singer really bad.

"You start tomorrow at four until ten." Mr. James said.

"Thank you sir." I said.

"No thank you! You are the best singer to hit our Café!" He exclaimed and I headed home with Corrie and we started unpacking my stuff.

* * *

(With Troy.)

"She's been gone one day and I'm barely surviving." I said to myself.

"Who?" Someone came in the door.

"Chad! It's horrible. Gabriella left and we can't find her! I don't know what to do." I said.

"She just got up and left?" Chad asked.

"Yes she said she was going to tell me something but she said that Sharpay said I didn't want her and that I was just messing with her. Sharpay convinced her that it was best if she left." I exclaimed.

"That… that…. She's going to get it." Chad said.

"There is nothing I can do Chad… She could be half way around the country." I realized.

"I'm going to go find the gang and tell them about this." Chad said.

"Alright." I said. I miss her so much… it hurts.


	3. Singing signing

2 Months later…

"Please welcome the biggest singer to hit our café, Gabriella Montez!" Mr. James said.

"Hello everyone! My name is Gabriella Montez." I announced hearing cheers. Over the last two months I helped Mr. James and Cherry fix the café up and now the theme is red and white. The walls, stool tops, and counter tops are red and the floor, stool legs, and the bottom of the counters are white. The name they had before was, 'James' Coffee café.' But now I gave them the idea, 'Wildcat café.' After my old school's team. I started singing a song I wrote myself I call, 'Drive.' I sang numerous songs until my time was over and another sing took my spot. As I walked down to get a water I was approached by three people. One was a woman and the other two were men.

"Hello, I'm Kerry Safer from the traveling searchers. We search the country for the next biggest star. Up there tonight I think we found her." The woman stepped forward.

"Um… I don't think you want me." I said.

"Why not? You have an amazing voice and so much potential to become big." Kerry said.

"Well you see… I'm a seventeen year-old soon to be mother and you probably aren't looking for that kind of star." I told her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, but if you like we will have you trained until your baby is born and then you can sign the deal to become an artist, and your baby will not be known about." Kerry said.

"Well…" I started.

"Think about it, and call us." Kerry told me.

"Alright I can." I said as she handed me a business card.

"Bye." Kerry said leaving with the two men.

This is a big opportunity… I need the money… but then Troy and my mom might try to find me. I could probably get my hair dyed and wear a lot of make up.

"Gabs." Eight month pregnant Corrie tried to get my attention…

"Huh?" I asked.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Oh… um no one." I said not wanting her to try to convince me day and night to take the offer.

"Oh… ok. Let's get out of here." Corrie said taking my hand and pulling me through the now crowded café.

"Ok ok, I'm coming." I said following her.

When we got back to the apartment, I saw it was a Friday and that it was about the time Troy would be out in his backyard playing basketball. I decided I would leave a message. I typed his number in and it rang.

"GABI!" The answer came.

"Oh… um. I thought you would be playing basketball." I was shocked that he answered.

"I always keep my phone on incase you call… I'm so glad you're ok! Where are you! I need you to come home right now. I miss you, I need you." He said.

"You wouldn't except my secret." I said remembering what Sharpay told me.

"Yes yes I would… I love you." He said.

"I… I love you too but I can't… I can't come back." I said starting to cry.

"Gabriella, you mean the world to me. Please come home." He pleaded.

"If I told you my secret, I wouldn't mean the world to you." I said.

"Just come home." He said.

"I can't… good-bye Troy." I whispered.

"What? No! You can't hang up!" I heard him yell before I hung up.

4 months later.

"Ava Marie Montez." I told the doctor.

"Alright we will give her a check up and give you the thumbs up when you can leave with her." The doctor said. Now I was eighteen and I was in my last year of high school. Brent was born earlier this year and now my Ava was. She was beautiful. She is my little girl. I decided I am going to do the singing card. Not long after I went in for some training and they did until I was eight months pregnant. Now I'm going to sign a record deal. I have yet to tell Corrie I know she will be ecstatic. She can't afford to pay rent much longer so this will help.


	4. Ava and Brent

"Hi baby girl." I said to Ava who was now four and a half.

"Hi Mommy." She said.

"Gabi, can you watch Brent while I go to the store?" Corrie asked.

"Yea sure." I said taking Brent and putting him next to Ava on my bed.

"Hi Ava." Brent said. He was now five being a couple months older then Ava.

"Hi Bwent." Ava tried to say.

"What are you doing?" Brent asked.

"I'm just waiting fow my momma to get me a gwass of milk and cookies." Ava said.

"Can I have some too?" Brent asked.

"Sure Brent." I said to him walking out of the room and quickly getting the milk and cookies. When I got back, the two were laying down next to each other.

"Here you go guys." I gave up the sweets.

"Thanks momma." Ava said.

"Yea thanks Gabi." Brent agreed.

"Your welcome." I told them sitting down on a nearby chair.

A month after Ava was born I signed a recording track and now I'm on the top known as Ella Tez. I dyed my hair brown with blonde streaks and wore a lot of make up. No one knows about Ava. I don't want to get her mixed up with anything. I wear a wig when I'm out with her.

Ring ring… 

My phone is ringing I looked and saw it was Troy. Usually I would ignore it but I really wanted to hear his voice. I haven't talked to him since I called him to leave a message but he answered. Quickly, before the ringing stopped I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into it.

"Gabi?" He asked.

"Yea?" I questioned back.

"Thank God you're ok! You haven't called or answered for four and a half years! I can't believe it! Are you ok? Where are you? When will you come home?" He asked.

"I've just been busy…" I said.

"I'm sooo glad you're ok. We were wondering what had happened." Troy said.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Well I'm in college on a basketball scholarship and I'm going pro as a lake in a year or two." He said.

"Oh wow. That's great Troy." I told him.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Um.. I'm a café singer." I lied.

"Oh that's good." He said.

"Yea it's a great job." I told him.

"Are you dating?" He asked nervously.

"No… what about you?" I asked.

"No… I couldn't." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I have my reasons." He said.

"Ok…" I said as Ava began to cry.

"Is that a baby?" He asked.

"Yea it is an old friend's." I told him.

"Oh." He replied.

"Ok, I got to go." I said.

"What? No! Wait you have to call sometime or answer sometime!" He pleaded.

"Maybe. I have to go help them, bye." I said quickly hanging up.

"Mommy!" Ava yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"He stole my cookie." Ava pointed at Brent.

"Did you steal his cookie?" I asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know it was hers." Brent said.

"Oh." Ava smiled.

"Do you forgive me?" Brent asked.

"Of course." Ava said.

"I love you Ava." Brent said hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Brent." Ava said.

They are so cute… Brent is adorable. He looks a lot like his dad by what I've seen on photos. He has black hair and blue eyes. His eyes are the same color as Ava's. She is a replica of me except her baby blue ocean eyes.

Troy's POV.

She said she was at an old friend's house… She used to live in San Diego. I have an idea!

Two weeks later I was walking down the streets of San Diego, already having people come to get my autograph. Going into each restaurant I asked everyone if they knew a singer name Gabriella Montez. I went into a store and bought a hat and sunglasses. Putting them on, I continued to walk on. Twenty-five cafés and restaurants later, I found one by the name, Wildcats' café.


	5. Will be mine again!

Troy's POV

Walking into the café it reminded me of my high school. White and red was everywhere, then I saw a waitress who was turned around on the phone.

"Gabriella, tell Corrie that I need to talk to her." The women said. Gabriella?

…

"Gabs Ava and Brent will be fine if you bring her down here. It isn't even busy, in fact no one is here." She continued turning around noticing me staring at her intently.

…

"Either stay there or come and meet some new guy." She encouraged.

…

"Fine but there is bound to show up a cutie." She said.

…

"Alright alright bye." She said hanging up the phone and turning her attention on me.

"Yes welcome to the Wildcats' café what can I help you with today sir?" She asked.

"Hello… Cherry, I'm wondering if you could tell me if you have a singer by the name of Gabriella Montez?" I asked looking at the name tag

"Well yes we did… she quit a couple years ago after helping sky rocket this place." Cherry said.

"Great, can you give me any information on her?" I asked

"What's your relationship to her?" Cherry asked getting herself a pop.

"Ex-boyriend." I said as she spit out her pop.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Troy Bolton." I told her.

"You're Troy Bolton!" Cherry gasped.

"Shhh. People like tackling me for my autograph." I told her.

"Sorry." She said.

"Well can you give me any information on her?" I asked.

"Well normally I would, but you're a special case and I can't help you." Cherry said.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Well… she said she loved you with all her heart, but she said you would never be able to except her for running away like that. She just didn't want you to know her secret." Cherry said.

"Great you know her secret and I don't!" I said.

"Er.. yes." She said.

"I swear I will find her… and when I do. She will be mine again and will never let her out of my sight." I said walking out, but bumping into someone with a double stroller by accident. I apologized and walked to find my car.

Gabriella's POV.

I decided to bring the kids with me to Wildcats' so I strapped them into a stroller and walked down here with a blonde wig on with a hat and sunglasses. Some guy knocked into me but apologized and quickly rushed.

"You will not believe who was just here." Cherry said to me.

"Who?" I asked trying to look back.

"Your Ex." She said.

"Troy was here?" I gasped.

"Yea and he was looking for you." Cherry told me.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He was looking for you and he said before he left, 'I swear I will find her… and when I do. She will be mine again and will never let her out of my sight.'" Cherry told me.

"Oh my God… he still loves me." I said.

"He really does." Cherry agreed.

"Well maybe you should take him back and tell him about Ava." Cherry said.

"Someday I will Cherry." I told her.

Someday…


	6. Yes she does live here

Troy's POV

"Yes hello Ms. Montez?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes who is this?" She answered.

"It's me Troy, I think I know where Gabriella could be. No tiny details but I think she's in San Diego." I told her.

"Why would you think that?" She asked.

"She finally answered her phone and said she was at an old friend's house. She also said she worked singing at a café, so I went and searched around until I found the Wildcats' café, which looked like our old school. The women said that she did work there a couple years ago but not anymore. She wouldn't give me anymore information so I left and now I am at a hotel." I informed her.

"This is great. She only had four friends in San Diego, but her best friend was, Corrie Sanchet." Ms. Montez said.

"Great I will look her up." I exclaimed.

"Troy, tell her to call me if you find her." She said.

"Don't worry I will." I agreed.

After hanging up the phone I got out my laptop and searched under Corrie Sanchet.

My result,

_Corrie Sanchet._

_654-356-7353(made up)_

Wenton Ave. room 144 

Where have I seen Wenton Ave.? Of course! It is down the street from the café!

Gabriella/Ella's POV.

"Alright, I got to go. Bye Ava I'll see you later tonight, be good for auntie Corrie." I said.

"Alright mommy." She said.

"Bye Corrie take care of my baby." I told her.

"Bye Gabs don't worry have fun at the concert." Corrie told me as I headed out the door to my car. I knocked into someone but we quickly passed each other and went our own way. I got into my car and drove to a place where I would get into my limo.

Troy's POV.

I made my way up the stairs after knocking into someone that looked like she was in a hurry so I kept going. 142… 143…. 144! I thought about what I would say and then I knocked on the door.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes might you be Corrie Sanchet?" I asked.

"That is me." She said.

"Does a Gabriella Montez live here?" I asked.

"Yes she does who are you?" She asked.

"I'm someone she knows." I told her not wanting the same reaction as Cherry.

"I can't let you see her if you don't tell me who you are, and I know the names of all her old friends." She said.

"Fine, I'm Troy Bolton, her ex-boyfriend." I told her. She went wide-eyed and fainted falling backward but I caught her quickly and brought her over to the couch.

"Hello mister, who are you?" A little boy asked.

"My name is Troy what's yours?" I asked.

"My name is Brent." He said.

"How old are you Brent?" I asked.

"I'm five… Why is mommy sleeping?" He asked.

"Uh… she got tired all of the sudden." I made up.

"Oh…" He replied going back into the room he was in.

"Corrie, wake up." I shook her a little bit before she opened her eyes.

"Huh? Uh… right. Troy, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to find Gabriella." I told her.

"I figured that…" She said.

"Please where is she?" I asked.

"She's working." Corrie said.

"Auntie Corrie, when will mommy be home?" A little girl asked. Corrie paled at that.

"She will be home later Ava." Corrie told the girl.

"Oh." Ava said.

"Who's daughter is this?" I asked.

"She's a friend's I'm babysitting for her." Corrie said. I nodded.

"Come on Troy, I'll show you around." She said.

"Cool." I said following her.

"This is the living room and kitchen." She pointed at the two rooms that were connected.

"Neat." I said.

"Yea this is the bathroom if you need it and this is my room and Gabriella's." Corrie said pointing at two shut doors.

"Can I see Gabriella's?" I asked.

"I don't know… If I should let you." Corrie debated.

"Well, whether or not you want, I will see Gabriella again even if you make me leave." I said.

"True… Hold on…" She said walking into Gabriella's room. I waited a couple minutes before she came back out and said I could go in. I went in and looked all over. It was really neat. There were pictures of the gang all over. There were also pictures of her and I. Two of them were from _Twinkle Town _musical. A couple we were kissing and one was Junior Prom. There were also some with her mom. Walking over to the bed I found that she still had the pillow I gave her. I chuckled and walked over to the dresser and found a picture of her with Ava, Brent, and Corrie. There was even a picture of Brent kissing Ava on the cheek. That was a cute picture. There were pictures of the café too. Then my eye caught a piece of pink on a chair next to the dresser. I lifted a sweater off of it and found it was a scrap book Gabriella and I made together. I flipped to the second to last page that said, 'I know the world can see us… in a way that's different then who we are.' From the song 'Breaking Free' we sang in _Twinkle Town_, the picture was right when we were singing the phrase. Then I looked at the last page. It was a close up of us where we wre kissing in the rain. Our hair was drenched and we looked cold, but you could see the passion in it. I smiled and walked out of the room.

"Are you leaving?" Corrie asked.

"Well… if I don't will you call the police?" I asked.

"I won't if you promise me something." Corrie said.

"Ok what is it?" I asked.

"One, you won't get mad at her at all if you see her. And two, don't blame it on me that I let you in." Corrie said.

"Deal." I replied.

"Alright, Gabriella should be home in and hour and a half… in the mean time turn the channel to 17. Don't you want a drink? Dr. Pepper? Good." She said walking into the kitchen and grabbing two pops. I turned on the TV and saw a singer named Ella Tez.

"WAHHHHH!" A cry came from the other room.

"Brent! What did you do to Ava?" Corrie yelled giving me a pop and going into that bedroom.

"He won't play Barbie's." Ava said.

"Maybe if you promise to play something he likes after he will." Corrie suggested.

"Will you?" Ava asked.

"Yea! We could play house and I could be the daddy and you could be the mommy." Brent said.

"Who's the baby?" Ava asked.

"Sandy!" Brent said referring to their little cocker spaniel puppy.

"Yay!" Ava said and they started playing.


	7. pulling strings

"Alright Ava, your mommy will be here soon, so go and play with Brent and Sandy while I talk to Troy." Corrie told the little girl.

"They are cute." I said.

"Yea… Do you like this singer?" Corrie asked me.

"Yea, I never heard of her, but her voice is amazing." I said listening to Ella Tez.

"Yea she is." Corrie agreed.

"So when will Gabriella be here?" I asked.

"Soon." Corrie said. As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Corrie! I forgot my keys, could you let me in?" Gabriella yelled through the door.

"HOLD ON! Troy go behind the corner and wait for a minute." Corrie told me. I did so.

"Hey." Gabriella said entering the apartment.

"Hi um Gabriella can you come sit down for a minute…" Corrie said.

"What is it Corrie?" She asked her friend.

"Well someone stopped by, and they want a word with you." Corrie said.

"Who?" Gabriella asked.

"Me." I stepped out.

"Troy?!?!" She exclaimed.

"Yea it's me." I told her.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked as Corrie went into Brent's room.

"Well Gabriella, a couple years ago, my girlfriend left and I swore I would find her." I told her.

"Oh?" She squeaked.

"Yea and I have no clue as to why she took off. She said it was a secret. I would like to know why she left me and her home, but I don't know where she went." I Finished.

"Well now you know where she went and you can leave." She told me.

"I'm not leaving until you tell what is going on. One day I had the perfect girlfriend and the next I was running to her house trying to prove the note wrong." I told her.

"You wouldn't have excepted me." She almost yelled.

"Why wouldn't I except? I love you." I yelled at her. I guess it shocked her.

"Troy, Sharpay told me that no one would except me, that I should leave with dignity. I wouldn't have listened to her today but I did and I regret it. I loved you, and I don't know why I wouldn't trust that you would still love me." She cried.

"There isn't anything you could ever do to make me stop loving you." I told her.

"Same here." She said.

"So why don't you tell me?" I asked.

"Troy, I don't want you to get mad, I think it would be best if you just left." She protested.

"No Gabriella, I can't loose you again." I stood strong.

"I just don't want you to get mad that I kept this from you." She said.

"Gabriella! I was mad enough you left thinking I wouldn't love you." I said.

"But-" She started but I cut her off.

"Whatever it was, I already promised Corrie I wouldn't get mad." I said.

"Alright…" She gave in.

"You're going to tell me?" I asked.

"First off, I'm Ella Tez." She said taking her wig off going back to her colored hair. I was stunned…

"That's it? That's the big secret?" I asked.

"No, that's one of my big secret but not the one I left for." She said softly.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said.

"Troy, I have a daughter." She whispered. Ok I was shocked… no that is an understatement…

"That's why you left? Did you cheat on me?" I asked quietly. She shook her head.

"No… Troy, Ava Maria Montez is your daughter." She said and turned around crying, afraid of my reaction.

Gabriella Montez, the love on my life, the woman I was searching for, the only person that meant anything to me, just told me I have a daughter…

"Why did you think I wouldn't love you?" I asked quietly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Deep down, I knew you would, but Sharpay seemed so right." She said.

"Gabriella, I'm so glad I found you." I told her as I turned her around to face me.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"No, a little disappointed that I missed out on my daughter's life, but I did promise Corrie I wouldn't be mad, and I promised myself I wouldn't." I said.

"I'll tell you what, I think I could pull a few strings and let you into her life." She said.

"Can you pull some strings and let me back into your life?" I asked.

"I think I could do that." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Only for you." She told me.

"If I kissed you, would you slap me?" I asked.

"No." She replied, and I lent down and gave her a passionate kiss.


	8. The story

"When Troy met you, as his daughter that is, he loved her and you loved him. You two were inseparable. Eventually my secret got out and the press knew about you, and they knew I was dating Troy Bolton. Then Troy proposed a year later. The press knew all about us. Troy, you, Melissa, and Samuel are my real family, the Boltons." Gabriella finished telling her seventeen-year-old daughter the story of their family.

"So I didn't meet dad until I was five?" Ava asked.

"Nope… I'm glad he showed up though." Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"I'm glad I did too." Troy agreed.

"Did those cute little things happened with Brent and I?" Ava asked.

"Yes, it was all true." Gabriella said watching her beautiful daughter.

"Really?" Ava asked.

"Yes, you're lucky I left out the story when you and Brent were on the toilet together and you were _both _wearing dresses." Gabriella added.

"Never tell _anyone _about that." Ava told her mother.

"Ok ok, only my grandchildren." Gabriella smiled.

"Fine but not Brent, you've told him too many embarrassing stories already." Ava said.

"We can't guarantee." Troy said.

"Speaking of Brent, he's here." Ava said opening the door to the eighteen-year-old boy.

"Hey Ava." Brent said and the teenagers stared at Ava's parents.

"Alright, we're going." Gabriella said pulling Troy up the stairs.

"I missed you while you and your mom were in Florida." Ava said.

"I missed you too." Brent said leaning down to kiss his girlfriend of three years.

"And boy do I have a story to tell you about my parents." Ava told him.

"Really, does it have to do with us on the toilet together wearing dresses?" Brent asked.

"Who told you that story?" Ava laughed.

"My mom." He said.

"I guess it's hard to not tell something because we have known each other forever." Ava said.

"I love you, ya know right?" Brent asked.

"I love you too." Ava kissed him passionately.

"Now what is this story that you have to tell me?" Brent asked as they sat down.

"Well it all started when my parents were seventeen…" Ava started the story her mother finished just earlier.


End file.
